dc_televised_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Sandman
Sandy Hawkins is the orphaned nephew of Dian Belmont, the long-time confidante and girlfriend of Wesley Dodds. During one incident in Wesley’s absence, Dian investigated a Nazi spy ring in order to provide information to the Justice Society of America. However, all did not go according to plan because in the end Dian was killed by Nazi sleeper agents. Sandy had greatly admired Wesley and trained himself as an athlete in the hopes that one day he could join the Justice Society and honor his aunts sacrifice. Powers and Abilities Geokinesis: Sand can mentally manipulate the earth and soil in his vicinity, causing it to rumble, change shape, levitate, or burst forth to attack his enemies. He is also able to produce seismic waves which have the effect of small, localized earthquakes. Sand can transform the consistency of earth and rock, tap into lava flows, and create shapes out of solid rock. * Silicate Form: Sand has the ability to transform into a malleable sand-like substance which can be hardened, dispersed, or shaped according to his will, something akin to a type of geokinesis limited to sand and small rock particles. Even if his body is blown apart, he is capable of reforming it. * Silica Phasing: Sand can pass his molecules through solid objects that contain traces of silica and is able to travel through the earth as easily as one would swim through water. * Earth Affinity: Sand is mentally and empathically tuned to the Earth. He can feel when it's in pain and all that happens on it. The Earth in its way speaks to him, and he discerns knowledge from what it tells him. * Self-Sustenance: he doesn't need air and is immune to his gas gun. * Decelerated Aging: Because his silicon form, he is still young, even having born before the World War II. Precognitive Nightmares: Sand possesses a limited form of precognition, which manifests as occasional prophetic nightmares. This ability was psychically passed to him by his mentor, Wesley Dodds, and derives from a fragment of the literal Sandman of folklore, Morpheus. Paraphernalia Equipment * Gas Masks: Sandman also uses crimefighting equipment, including gas masks, gas guns, and a harpoon/grapple invention known as a "Wirepoon Gun". These devices and his current uniform were constructed out of silica-compounds by the TylerCo Company, allowing Sandman to bring them with him when he alters his shape. * Wirepoon Gun: This is a specially-designed hand-held tool invented and used by the first Sandman, Wesley Dodds. Held and fired like a pistol, it fires a needle attached to a length of thin, steel cable, which can be used to scale walls, slide down, or swing between buildings. Weapons * Gas Gun: This is a specially-designed hand-held weapon that pneumatically produces blasts of sleeping gas. Invented by the first Sandman, Wesley Dodds, the gas gun was a useful non-lethal weapon, ideal for incapacitating multiple foes. Depending upon the nature of the chemical cartridges that Wesley used, the gas could also function as a truth serum (similar to Sodium Pentothol), lessening the aggressive inhibitions of targets and forcing them to reveal the truth upon interrogation. Category:Heroes Category:Meta-Humans Category:Legends Category:Detectives Category:Magic Users